Shenanigans, Or Something Like That
by NinjaOfTheDream
Summary: In which our heroine is the best friend of a certain billionaire playboy who moonlights as a hero in a fancy suit of armour, and gets herself into all sorts of shenanigans, including joining the avengers, and falling for a particularly chivalrous (not to mention attractive) super soldier. Post Avengers, sort of during Iron Man 3.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia was on the verge of losing her sanity. After countless hours stuck in her lab, trying to the complete the latest project she had set for herself, she finally decided to give up. This particular project was just not going to happen while she was in her current restless state of mind.

The whole reason for her unnaturally short attention span was due to the fact that her dad was late for his annual visit. Her dad visited on the same day and time every year and stayed for a week, had been for as long as she could remember in her 24 years of existence.

He was late, and that had Amy agitated and anxious. Had something happened? Amy's dad worked for the government. Kind of. If she was actually allowed to discuss his job with anyone, she would tell them that her father was a secret agent. But seeing as that was sensitive information, and would get her arrested, she withheld such notions from casual conversation, and instead told people simply that her dad worked for the government. Maybe he just forgot today was visit day….

But he couldn't have, he scheduled vacation for the same time every year, just to spend time with Amy.

Of course, knowing the truth, Amy knew better than to think he had simply forgotten. Her dad was always punctual, and his tardiness could only be the product of some terrible and unforeseeable event. As Amy's imaginings began to get wilder and wilder, she began to pace back and forth in her lab more and more furiously. She was at an almost manic pace, when her HUD flashed at her, letting her know that someone was at the door.

The HUD, or heads up display, was actually a tiny computer screen that was built into a contact lens. An invention of her own design. Amy hadn't always been a scientist, after she had gotten her GED at the age of thirteen, she dabbled a bit, but joined the military as soon as she turned eighteen.

Needless to say, circumstances had forced her to leave the army, she settled down in her moms old ranch in Nevada, and Amy's career as a glorified mechanic began. Her expertise was micro technology. She also had a degree in entomology-an inherited interest from her mother-which she had received going to school while in the army. An odd combination, but her mothers study of bugs had been the source of inspiration for many of her inventions. Amy was of the opinion that the study of insects would provide invaluable in her pursuit of furthering her research.

Amy dashed for the elevator, not even bothering to remove and hang up her lab coat. Her HUD flashed once as the lift made its way from her subterranean laboratory, and once more as she made her way through the house . As she reached the main hall, she heard the doorbell ring, and her HUD flashed at the same time.

"Coming!" Amy yelled, and jogged the last few yards to the door. "You're never late," She said as she swung open the door. "so where the fuck have you-"

Amy couldn't finish her sentence, she was too busy gaping in horror at the monstrosity in her front yard. She didn't notice the petite redheaded woman with the severe expression, or the dirty blonde hunk with nice biceps and piercing eyes, and she barely registered her godfather, Nick Fury standing where her dad should have been.

"Nicholas Fury, why the FUCK is your helicarrier parked on my front lawn?!"

The broad, eyepatch-clad figure of Nick Fury shouldered his way past her, and into the house. "What did I say about language, Amelia?" He said, as he casually but briskly made his way down the hall, and in the direction of Amy's kitchen. "Got any food? I missed lunch… National security and all that, thought you might be interested." His voice faded, and Amy glanced back to see the flapping end of his long black coat as he rounded a corner.

Amy turned back to look at the two still standing on her doorstep. She regarded them cooly. "Don't suppose either one of you can tell me what this is all about?" Amy questioned. "He's probably trying to rope me into something that I don't want to do. I'd like to be fully informed, and he never tells me the whole truth." She paused. "I bet you guys know what thats like. Nick Fury and his endless secrets."

The woman glanced at the man with a wry smile, and he smirked. Amy sighed. "At least you guys wait to be invited in. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with Nick's assholery."

She turned, leaving the door open as an indication for the two agents to enter, and turned in the direction that Nick had gone. She made a few hand gestures and brought up a holographic computer system that only she could see. A few more gestures, and Amy was looking at the security feed from the kitchen.

"Damn." She muttered. "He's eating all my cookies, I made those this morning!" Amy hurried along faster, hoping that the delicious confections wouldn't all be demolished by the time she got to the kitchen.

An hour or so of small talk later, and Amy sensed they were about to hit the heavy stuff. Nick paused, and leaned back in his chair, he steepled his fingers, and regarded her deeply. She ignored him, and took the chance to observe his two lackeys more closely. The redhead had earlier been introduced as Natasha Romanov. The name and what she could glean from her were all Amy had to go on. Her hacking skills were good, but she couldn't remotely access the helicarrier records.

She was Russian, that much was obvious from her name. Yet the only reading Amy could get from her was impassivity and disinterest. Amy pulled up the video footage from the kitchen with a flick of her finger. Another flick rewound the video a little bit. Amy watched the feed. She had stationed herself behind and to the side of Amy, so that she could clearly see Amy, But Amy would have to turn her body in order to observe the Russian spy. In the video, she seemed to be intently observing Amy, and making hand signs, that were obviously for Fury. Giving him information about Amy.

What it was the Russian could tell him that he didn't know was already, was beyond her. Then it clicked, Romanov was some sort of espionage specialist, and was probably telling Fury exactly how to get Amy to do what he wanted. Figures, her godfather was always up to shit like this.

Amy quickly turned her attention to the man she had internally nicknamed Biceps, though her uncle had introduced him as agent Clint Barton. He was stationed across from her, at Nick's right side. Amy didn't need to rely on video footage to make her assessment on this one. He was a soldier through and through, although if she wanted to get specific, Amy might say sniper. She had the feeling that those eyes didn't miss much.

Nick finally leaned forward. Nearly a full minute had passed. "Are you done spying on my spies, Amy?"

Amy mirrored him, steepling her fingers even as he had. "That depends on whether you're going to tell me why you brought a couple of assassins to a simple family visit." She smirked humorlessly. "Was it to intimidate me, or interrogate me?" She paused and studied his expression. "Oh, it was both, interesting. Whatever you want, Nick I won't do it. You can however, tell me where my dad is. He's never late for his visit."

He ignored her, and pushed a dark blue folder embossed with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo across the kitchen counter. "You heard about the incident in New York?" He asked.

She gave him a deadpan look that said 'duh', then turned her gaze to the folder that was taunting her, sitting a few inches away from her left arm. Curiosity won out, and she flipped the folder open. A few moments of silence. "The Avengers Nick?" She asked in outrage. "No. Nope. Sorry. There is absolutely nothing you can say to make me join your little dream team." Amy stood up. "Jesus, if I'd known your visit was going to be this unpleasant, I would have just told you not to visit this year."

"There's another equally unpleasant reason for my coming here Amy." Fury intoned lowly.

Amy turned sharply to face him. Why did she suddenly dread what he was about to say next?

"It's... about your dad." He said, carefully. Amy slowly sat down, but said nothing. "Amy, he was killed just before the attack on New York. He was one of the first casualties of the attack on New York."

Biceps spoke for the first time; "Shit Fury, if you really want to recruit her, ya don't tell her we got her dad killed."

Amy's mind raced. So that was his angle. That was how he was going to get to her. Cruel, yes, but also desperate. Something major was happening.

Romanov spoke up too. "Your dad died because there are people out there who are just too strong for regular humans to fight alone. If Fury things you'd make a good addition to the team, then you might want to consider it. I agree with his judgment, and we need all the help we can get. There's something big coming."

Amy nodded. Nothing was said for nearly a minute. Then; "I know what it it you're doing." She said. "I'll join your little club. But only for my dad. Not for any other reason." Amy stood up angrily. "I'm absolutely not supplying S.H.I.E.L.D with tech, and I expect my own quarters, and a lab that I can work out of, and I'm not one of your agents. If you wanna send me on a mission that may conflict with my morals and shit, I have the right to refuse."

Amy glared around at all of them. Then fixed her gaze at her uncle. "Get your fucking helicarrier off my property, and get out of my house." She growled. "I'll be ready to go in three days. Send someone for me then." Fury held her gaze for a moment, and then nodded. He swept out of the room, and the two agents followed.

Amy sat in the same place, unmoving, until her HUD flashed at her to tell her that her uncle and his secret military organization had left her property. Then she broke down, and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat quietly in the backseat of the SUV. To all outward appearances, she seemed to be gazing straight ahead, tuning out the monotony of the car ride. However, the slight movement of her eyes showed that she was in fact looking at something.

She smirked slightly as she glanced through her HUD, - which was currently displaying files that S.H.I.E.L.D held on the two agents that had been sent to pick her up,- and at the agents themselves. The one behind the wheel was a young man with dark blonde hair, twenty seven, as his file stated. He was a new recruit, and it definitly showed. His file also indicated that he had received poor marks on his last eval. which was why he was here driving her, instead of being out in the field.

The other was an agent of higher rank, though his file was nowhere near as interesting as some of the others she had read. She had spent most of the two hour car ride hacking the older agents phone, it had direct access to the S.H.I.E.L.D database. And then she had scrolled through SHIELDs personell database.

All in an attempt to entertain herself. She had tried to justify it in her mind. But she knew she was really just trying to distract herself from her grief. Only a few days ago S.H.I.E. own director Fury had told her that her father was dead.

Fury had been trying to recruit her for years, and her fathers death gave him the perfect bargaining chip. Come work for SHIELD, and get a crack at the guy who killed her dad. Of course, that was only implied. Fury could never utter those words aloud, doing so would make her a liability

The council wouldnt condone that. And Fury wanted her too badly.

But two could play at that game. She had said she would work for him. And she would. But it would be entirely on her terms. She didnt much like the idea of becoming a media icon like all of the Avengers were, but she was going to have to deal. However, she was relatively sure she could handle whatever came her way.

It was all a means to an end. Punish the guy who killed her father, and make sure that no one else had to face the pain she would carry for the rest of her life.

A soft cough caught her attention, and she glaced up at the rearview mirror to meet the eyes of the young driver.

"We will arrive at the landing strip shortly ma'am. Fury said he had a Quinjet requisitioned especially for you."

He paused. Amy could tell she made him uncomfortable. And he should be. Fury was paying an unnattural amount of attention to her. So to the young agent, she probably seemed aloof and powerful, and probably dangerous. And the thing was, she could be all those things, _had_ been them, and that was a big part of why Fury probably wanted her. Not just for her powers.

Amy smiled at him. "I suppse this is goodbye then. Im being transferred into the care of agent Barton, yeah?" She asked.

The young agent nodded. And his shoulders relaxed a little. The other agent continued to read his magazine in the passenger seat as if nothing was happening.

Amy rolled her eyes. And returned her attention to her HUD which had retreated to a small icon in the corner of her vision. She glanced at it, and flicked her fingers casually. The SHIELD database popped back up, and Amy pulled up the notification screen that had popped up when she had first gained acces to the database. It was a list of files and programs that her software had been unable to access.

Probably files that were labeled in the database, but could only be accesed from a certain terminal, or through a retinal scan. She wondered if she could build her own retinal scanner. Probably. And then it was a simple matter of using her HUD to get some 3D images of someone's eyes. Voila, retinal scanning hack; complete.

Amy grinned, and filed that idea away for another time. She continued to scroll through the list, passing over most of them, as they were hidden files that simply contained the code that ran the SHIELD computers. Although it would be fun to mess with it. She could make it so that nyan cat popped up every time someone hit shift twice. Or something like that.

Another idea filed away, Amy scrolled past a few more rudimentary code files before she came across a file labelled JARVIS.

intrigued, amy took a look at the file properties. It contained nothing. No indication of the program type, and no company logs. So it wasnt a program written by any corporate company. Mist likely it was an automated hacking system like her own. And written by a genius. whatever JARVIS was, it was advanced.

The car stopped, and Amy looked up again. They were at S.H.I.E. private landing strip. Amy climbed out of the SUV and glanced to the two agents. They were dithering about, unsure what to do, until agent Barton strolled down the ramp of the Quinjet. She carried on ahead to the jet. Agent barton was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. She nodded to him, and then continued up and into the jet.

She watched for a few moments as the agents exchanged words, and then walked away. When the jets ramp finally began to close, amy closed her eyes. Time to have a crack at that JARVIS program.

Amy knew that whoever created the program would probably be alerted as soon as she began her attempt to hack it. Amy opened her eyes, and pulled out her computer. A slim machine of her own design. It was several years old, and she hadnt used it much since developing her HUD. The computer still came in handy when developing new programs though. And when her hacking program ran into files that it had trouble with, she used the computer to hack it herself.

Such was the case now. Amy flexed her fingers, and rolled her neck. This would be fun. First she created a username, so the person on the other side of the JARVIS program could at least put a name to her mischeif, even if it was a fake name.

She typed in WATAREJARVIS? she hoped the username would convey to the other person that she meant no harm, and was only curious.

Then, she began. Amy typed with a fury that caused the stoic and silent agent Barton to turn and watch her with a quizzical expression.

Amy was about a quarter of the way through the firewalls, when the other side of the proverbial cybernetic battle engaged. But instead of lines of code being typed in to negate hers, lines of text began to appear.

_Sir, it appears someone has remotely accesed my programming through the Bug you have planted on the helicarrier. They are currently attempting to hack my program from an untraceable remote terminal._

x*_identify_

_Remotely input username is what are jarvis, question mark. All caps sir._

x*

_Is something amusing sir?_

x*_cleverness_

_A breach in our security, however clever it may be, is something we cannot afford. Shall I initiate counter measures sir?_

x* _denied..._  
x*_provide dummy files/randomize_

_Understood sir. Initiating._

Though completely perplexed by what she was seeing on her computer screen, Amy didnt bat a lash. She continued to tap on her keys. And when the dummy files appeared on her screen, Amy didnt blink. They might have fooled a lesser hacker into thinking they had succeeded, but Amy just deleted them, and continued tapping. The on-screen narritive continued.

_Sir? The hacker has not ceased their efforts._

x*

_Sir, any second now they will break through our firewalls. They will have full acess tou your entire database, including the blueprints for-_

x* _classified .hacker reads speech as code_  
x*_unable to /confirm?_

_That is correct sir._

x*_initiate shutout sequence_

_Of course sir._

Amy hesitated.

Whoever was on the other end of this seemed confident that this final security measure would work. Amy knew she probably only had seconds. Frantically, she began to type in words instead of code.

WHAT ARE JARVIS? PLEASE TELL?

_Sir? What do you intend to do?_

x_*...pending..._  
x*_want JARVIS?_  
x_*... come and play. STARK tower. NY, NY. Floor108. tomorrow noon._  
x*_yours sincerely, TStark_

_x* Initiate shutout JARVIS_

_Shutout sequence initiated sir._

Amy blinked a few times. Tony Stark? She'd just had a hacking battle with Tony Stark? _The_ Iron man?

Amy snorted and glanced back down at her computer screen. She stared in horror as static began to appear on her screen, and her computer promptly crashed.

_Iron Man just fried my computer... What the fuck? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note, I know y'all hate these, but I wanted to explain for clarity's sake, the reason Jarvis' speech was in words, and Tony's was in a weird stunted format with words missing. Jarvis is an advanced computer program, able to analyze words, detect and select key words, and respond appropriately based on said keywords. So when Amy was seeing Tony's words on her screen, it was actually going through Jarvis' processors as vocal commands. Make sense? Well, for those who don't get it, I am writing this special BONUS CHAPTER from Tony's point of view, as he is alerted by Jarvis about the hacker. Enjoy! **

Anthony Stark was bored. He had just finished the latest rendition of the Iron Man suit, and upon its completion, Pepper had locked the door of his lab, and forbidden him from entering it again for three days. Usually he would have whined and quipped, but her steely gaze had frightened him a bit. Not that he would ever tell her that. Tony wandered around the living room of Stark Tower, glancing around for something to do.

Originally the living room had been the lobby for the floor that he kept guest apartments on. But since the avengers had moved into said apartments, he had gotten it converted to a communal living area, kitchen included.

Tony was really at a loss, Barton and the Widow were both on missions for Fury. The Captain was out for a ride on his Harley, and Bruce was in the lab... Where Tony wasn't allowed to go. Thor of course, lived on a different planet, and Pepper was taking care of company business. That left Tony alone with only himself for company. Well, Himself and Jarvis. Tony flopped on the couch, and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Tony heaved a sigh of epic proportions, only to remember that no one was around to hear it. What was the point of his dramatics, if no one wanted to be around and appreciate his snark?

_Sir,_ Jarvis interrupted Tony's thoughts._ it appears someone has remotely accessed my programming through the Bug you have planted on the helicarrier. They are currently attempting to hack my program from an untraceable remote terminal._

Tony sat up abruptly. "Who is it?" He said. Was it too early to be excited?

_Remotely input username is what are jarvis, question mark. All caps sir_.

Tony laughed out loud at that.

_Is something amusing sir?_

"That's clever. I like that. You sure you can't identify them Jarvis?"

"Tony, Fury Just called." A voice sounded as the elevator doors slid silently open. The beautiful and efficient Pepper Potts stepped out, and her heels clacked against the marble floors. "He's sending you a jet, says he wants you on the helicarrier ASAP. Something about a new recruit? He said you talked about it a few weeks back."

_A breach in our security, however clever it may be, is something we cannot afford. Shall I initiate counter measures sir?_

Pepper advanced toward Tony with a worried expression. "_What_ breach in security, Tony?"

Tony allowed himself a moment to let his eyes slide up Peppers legs, past her hips and her shoulders, and finally to her eyes. "Nothing." He said quickly. She had that look. "That outfit looks nice. Is it new?"

"_Don't _change the subject Tony. What breach?"

"You know," Tony continued, ignoring her. "it would look much better, on the floor." He stood, and put his hands on her shoulders.

Pepper rolled her eyes, and batted Tony's arms away. "If you don't tell me, I will ban you from the lab for a month." She threatened.

Tony sighed, and he saw Peppers lip twitch, hiding her grin of triumph. Tony turned away. "It's nothing, Just a hacker. Someone who found one of my bugs, and-"

"A hacker! Tony, if they get in, they will get everything, the suits, the _company_!"

"Fine, Jarvis don't block them out just yet...Give them some dummy files, see what they do."

_Understood sir. Initiating._

"Anyway, Peps. What were you saying about Fury?"

Pepper didn't answer right away. Just gave Tony a long hard glare. "Fury is sending a jet for you and Bruce. He wants you on the helicarrier to meet some new recruit."

"Great." He said, and leaned in to kiss her. "So, what about that outfit? I'm telling you, the floor will do it justice." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Pepper sighed in exasperation. "Tony, I have work to do and-"

_Sir? The hacker has not ceased their efforts._

Tony said nothing. Pepper raised an eyebrow. "And it looks like you do too." She said briskly. "Fix this, go see Fury, and then maybe tonight you can see what that outfit looks like on the floor." Pepper winked, and clacked casually back to the elevator.

Tony stood for several moments, with an idiotic grin on his face.

_Sir, any second now they will break through our firewalls. They will have full access to your entire database, including the blueprints for-_

"That's classified Jarvis, and in case I need to remind you, your program allows the hacker to read your speech as code. Are you still unable to identify them?"

_That is correct sir._

"Alright, go ahead and initiate the shutout sequence." Tony said offhandedly.

_Of course sir...Sir, I believe a message has just come through from the hacker. Shall bring the image up on the television?_

"Put it up."

The giant flat screen on the opposite wall came to life, and an image from a computer screen appeared. At the bottom of the page words were being typed out.

WHAT ARE JARVIS? PLEASE TELL?

_Sir? What do you intend to do?_

"Give me a minute Jarvis." Tony wracked his brain. This wasn't a bad idea, was it? "Jarvis, send a reply message. Say: _Want Jarvis? Come and play. Stark Tower. NY, NY. Floor 108. Tomorrow noon. _Got all that Jarvis? Then initiate the shutout sequence."

_Shutout sequence initiated sir._

Tony grinned. "Jarvis, whats the ETA on that jet Fury is sending?"

_Five minutes sir. Shall I send Doctor Banner to meet you on the roof?_

"You do that buddy." And with a satisfied smirk, Tony Stark trotted happily towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite some time since Amy had set foot in the helicarrier. The last time, she had been about seven, and her mom was at some science convention. Her mother had sole custody, and her dad had limited visitation rights. So when her mom had gone on the trip, her dad had jumped at the chance to spend time with her.

Unfortunately, on the second day of her mothers two week trip, her dog had died, and Amy had been inconsolable and hysterical. She had screamed when her father had tried to drop her off at school. So instead, Amy got to go to work with her dad.

Now, as an adult, the helicarrier was a lot smaller than she remembered. It seemed different too. But it had been 17 years, the helicarrier she had been on had probably been retired.

Amy followed after agent Barton, who was walking at a brisk pace that was herd for her to follow. Even so, Amy was somewhat amused as she watched other agents quickly scoot out of the way of the archer.

Finally, they came to the bridge. Rows of computer stations, manned by agents lined either side of a walkway that led to the platform where Director Nick Fury was standing. He glared around himself, at the agents, at his own computer screens, barking out orders all the while.

Barton left Amy standing where she was to talk to Fury, and she had the chance to look around. _This _part at least was how she remembered it. Loud bustling, confusing, rank with the stench of secrets. Amy glanced around behind her, and noticed agent Romanov sitting at a conference table stationed near the back of the room. There was another man, tall, blonde. And wearing strange clothes.

It took Amy a moment to recognise him from the TV footage, this was Thor the 'god' of thunder. Then there was doctor Bruce Banner. Amy knew who he was by default. She had read a lot of his research, and had even applied some of it in her experiments.

Lastly, Amy saw the man himself, Tony Stark. He was fiddling with a clear piece of plastic, which Amy recognized as a phone. He seemed to be playing a game. She had to suppress the urge to go and punch him for killing her computer. Although, that really had been her own fault.

"Amy." Came the deep voice of Nick Fury from behind her. Amy turned to look at him, and he gestured toward the table. "Shall we?" He asked.

Amy only nodded, and followed Fury. Barton slipped past her on the right, and went and sat down next to Natasha.

Fury gestured for her to sit, and Amy waved him away. She shoved her hands in her pockets, and leaned casually against the edge of the table.

"Well." Fury said, looking around. "I would say lets start, but we're still waiting on the the captain, who should have been here by n-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone."

Amy turned to look, as did all the others around the table. She saw a tall, fit man, in his mid to late twenties enter the room. He had broad shoulders and was wearing a black leather biker jacket over a button down shirt and khakis. His strong features were framed by his blonde hair which was cut in an older style, and his bright blue eyes seemed altogether kind and sad.

"No problem Captain." Fury said. "Please sit down, and we can start."

The man sat, and Amy couldn't help but look at him. Despite the fact that he was heartbreakingly gorgeous, there was something else that Amy felt like she should know. She swore she recognized him from somewhere.

Fury continued to speak, even as Amy continued to stare at the newcomer. "As you all know, there have been more and more issues lately. So far, S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to handle most of these situations by sending agents, however this is becoming too much work for us to handle alone." Fury paused.

Amy continued to stare at the blonde man, trying to figure out where she knew him from. He glanced at her, and noticed her looking, which caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We have brought you all together, to request that the Avengers be permanently stationed in New York, where you can easily be deployed anywhere that there is a problem. Mr. Stark has agreed to host the Avengers group and all its members in Stark Tower."

Tony stood up and made a little bow. Fury obviously wasn't finished, but Tony paid him no mind, and proceeded to commandeer the meeting. "Thank you, yes, I know. You all can't wait to see your new rooms. I've had the whole floor, and each room remodeled to suit you all, no need to thank me."

He paused, obviously waiting for the thanks that he had said there was no need for. When none were forthcoming, he continued. "Anyway, I know you all have been wondering, but since I'm the only one who's is enough of an annoying ass to ask, I will. _Who_ is this charming young woman by your side?" Tony asked the director, gesturing toward Amy.

"Yes o' Furious one!" Thor boomed in agreement. "Who is the small woman beside you?"

Amy pulled her hands from her pockets, and stood up straighter. "My name is Amelia VanDyne. I'm a scientist, and I specialize in micro technology. And I'm also the newest Avenger. I'ts nice to meet you all."

The rest of the group looked around in surprise. Only Tony seemed unfazed. "Micro technology huh? You and I are gonna have to talk. I dabble a little in that area." He threw an arm around her shoulder. "I have a sick lab back at the tower. You are more than welcome to make use of it, if you tell me what you can do."

"What I can do?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Said Tony. "what are your powers? What are you bringing to the table?"

"Oh." Said Amy. She glanced at Fury, and he shrugged. "Well, I guess my brain... And I have the ability to control shadows. I can make them solid, and form them into any shape I can imagine. Kinda like the green lantern if you've ever read the comics. Only, black. Not green."

Amy paused, and let that sink in.

"I can only utilize shadows that are touching my own. Although once they touch, I can hold on to them until I no longer need them. But sometimes they can be difficult to keep control of. So I'm strongest during early morning, and in the evenings. When the shadows are long."

Agent Barton spoke up. "So what happens at night?" He asks.

Amy laughed uncomfortably. "As much as I would like to answer all your questions now, maybe we should wait. Uncle Nick still has some stuff to cover, and-"

"Whoa," The blond man said, "_Uncle_ Nick?"

Amy nods. "Well, he's obviously not really my uncle, he's actually my godfather. My dad was an agent, and...Wait, are you _Captain America?_" Amy finally knew where she recognized his face.

The man glanced around with a sheepish expression. Then he stood and held out his hand. "Captain Steve Rogers ma'am." Amy Shook his hand with a reverent expression.

"Wow." She said. "I cant believe I'm meeting you. I mean, my dad said they found you the last time I talked to him, but I didn't think... I guess it makes sense for you to be in the Avengers."

Amy stopped, and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm kind of a fan, in case you can't tell. I guess that's something I got from my dad. He was a big fan too. He had all sorts of Captain America stuff. Comics, old WWII posters. But his prized collection were his Captain America trading cards..." Amy smiled sadly and trailed off. "He died in the attack on New York."

"So... Fury is your godfather, your dad was a Captain America fan, and he died working for S.H.I.E.L.D to save the world from an alien menace..." Agent Barton looked like he was going to be sick as he spoke those words. "Are you... Shit, are you Phil's Kid?"

Amy nodded. "You knew my dad?" She asked him. Though she was really asking the group. None of them knew quite what to say. They all looked at each other, and shifted uncomfortably. They all felt guilty for what had happened to Coulson.

Finally, Tony spoke up from next to her. "Yeah." He said quietly, staring blankly at the table. "We knew your dad."

**Did anyone guess that Phil was her dad? Lol, anyway. Sorry if some people dont like that Idea, but I thought it would be a good dynamic, since this is gonna be a Cap x OC fic. Haha. Also, did anyone catch her last name? Janet VanDyne was the wasp. She and Ant man were in the original avengers, and I wanted to add them, but that was wayy to complicated. So I added an easter egg. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think, or if there is anything I need to work on!**


End file.
